


Basic Instinct

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990





	Basic Instinct

It didn't matter that he begged. He had done so before as well, but no one had heard him.

“Please,” Aran let out in his last attempt to somehow reach the person he once called way more than just a friend.

“Give me one good reason and I will consider it,” Reo spat at the boy. His hand was steady around the knife which had been stabbed inside the other one’s body several times already.

Blood was covering both of them, but none of it was Reo's. He had been on the hurting side for too long. Never again would he fall for the same trap.

Aran hesitated, a painful cough interrupting his thoughts as another handful of blood found its way on the floor, joining the blood puddle forming around Aran’s body.

Reo kept hovering above him, not even flinching as some blood reached his face.

“Because I-”

Aran’s eyes grew wide in shock and pain, more blood leaving his mouth as his reply got interrupted. Interrupted by the knife slitting his throat without a warning.

Reo's eyes were dark and empty, still he was sure Aran could see the fear in it. The boy struggled to even move, but even with his body turning numb and his senses giving up on him he succeeded in putting his hand on Reo's cheek for a last time.

Blood swallowed all his tries to talk and his eyes slowly turned empty as his hand slid down to the ground, leaving blood stains on the other one’s face.

“How can you forgive me?” Reo let out in a whisper as he stood up. “How can you still say you love me?”

Of course he knew the answer, but he couldn't go back. This was supposed to end everything. Why didn't it feel like it?

Aran’s empty eyes seemed to stare after him as Reo slowly walked away from him on unsteady feet. His hand automatically landed on his cheek, smearing the blood up to his hair and down to his neck as he started clawing his own skin.

“Why is there no end?”

When his own low chuckle echoed in his ears Reo took a tighter grip on the knife and kept walking.

“No end...until I end…”

A loud laughter followed this time, the insanity in it making the night feel even colder than before.


End file.
